Fangpyre
The Fangpyre are one of the five existing tribes of Serpentine. They are known for providing vehicular transportation for the Serpentine, as well as having the most Mini-Snakes to date. They appear to resemble pit vipers. Distinguishing features *The head molds of their Scouts and are the same as the ones of the Constrictai *Their body markings are red and white Power The Fangpyre have the power to turn people and vehicles into snakes. When Fangpyre bite people, they begin their transformation into snakes. When the Fangpyre bite vehicles, thumb|300px|rightthe vehicles inherit snake-like abilites and appearances. When they bite one another, it causes a second head to grow. The anti-venom in the staff turns the person back to normal. Another way to release the venom is to raise their heart rate, as demonstrated by Jay when Nya kissed him. How to defeat them You must not let them bite your skin, as it will cause the venom to turn you into a snake. However, their fangs cannot pierce metal armor, as seen by Jay in All of Nothing. Tomb Their tomb is the biggest as shown when all the Serpentine go to hide from The Great Devourer. It is a graveyard, and extends underground. It is a playable place in LEGO Ninjago: Rise of Snakes (App). Trivia *The Fangpyre has the most Serpentine Spinners released so far. *The head molds of their Scouts and Soldiers are similar of the Constrictai. *They are the only tribe thats name does not end in an "I" sound. *Fangpyre can extremely upgrade and armor vehicles and turn them into "moving fortresses." as seen in Rise of the Great Devourer *Fangpyre is a pun of "Vampire." *Jay has a history with the Fangpyre: In Snakebit, they attack his parents, In Once Bitten, Twice Shy, He touches a Fangpyre skeleton and starts to become one, In All of Nothing, Jay fights the Fangpyre, In Jay's Storm Fighter set, Snappa is there. *Fangdam has never spoke. Mini Snakes Unlike other tribes, Fangpyres have multiple colors of Mini-Snakes. They have red (Fangpyre Wrecking Ball), White (Rattlecopter), and Gold (Lloyd Garmadon Booster Pack and Fang-Suei Spinner). Golden Viper Vipers are treacherous creatures, and Mr. Golden here is no exception. Hangs out with the Fangpyre tribe and is always ready to be thrown into the line of fire. White Viper These Venomous Vipers are Fang-Suei's Mini-Snake minions. Don't be fooled by their size - their poison is still strong enough to turn victims into snakes. Red Viper A Mini-Snake that has weaker venom than a regular Fangpyre Snake, but it is still powerful enough to turn people into snakes. SlyViper.png|Sly Viper 180px-Red_viper.png|Fangpyre Viper GoldenViper.png|Golden Viper red viper ep.3.png|Red Viper at episode 3 Notable Members Fangtom.png|Fangtom, the Fangpyre General|link=Fangtom Fangdam.png|Fangdam, the Fangpyre warrior|link=Fangdam Fang-Suei.png|Fang-Suei, the Fangpyre soldier|link=Fang-Suei Snappa.png|Snappa, the Fangpyre scout|link=Snappa SlyViper.png|Sly Viper GoldenViper.png|Golden Viper Other Fangpyre23.png|The Fangpyre staff 185px-98138pb02.jpg 180px-Fangpyre_bone_fitst_veiw.png|Fangpyre skeleton 830px-Snakes_episode_3.png Rattlecopter night ep.3.png Wrecking ball ep.4.png Lloyd with fangpyres ep.3.png 35px-Fangpyre_Emblem_svg.png Pic88B813158EEFDE010B19D7E396F36300.png Wrecking ball1 ep.4.png Wrecking ball2 ep.4.png Wrecking ball ep.4.png Lego+Ninjago+9445+Fangpyre+Truck+Ambush.jpg PicE64B4EA8D8A1E36F44CA46C30281EC38.png Category:Serpentine Category:2012 Category:Fangpyre Category:Tribes Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Soldiers Category:Scouts Category:Warriors Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Evil Category:Serpentine Tribes Category:Enemies Category:Ninjago